Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział XXII
Książę przed kilku dniami wyjechał rzeczywiście do Zamościa w celu czynienia nowych zaciągów i nierychło spodziewano się jego powrotu, więc Wołodyjowski, Zagłoba i Rzędzian ruszyli na wyprawę bez niczyjej wiedzy i w najgłębszej tajemnicy, do której z ludzi pozostałych w Zbarażu jeden tylko pan Longinus był przypuszczony, ale i on, słowem związany, milczał jak zaklęty. Wierszułł i inni oficerowie wiedząc o śmierci kniaziówny nie przypuszczali, by odjazd małego rycerza z Zagłobą był w jakimkolwiek związku z narzeczoną nieszczęsnego Skrzetuskiego, i sądzili, że to do niego raczej wyruszyli dwaj przyjaciele, tym bardziej że był między nimi i Rzędzian, o którym wiedziano, że Skrzetuskiemu służy. Oni zaś pojechali wprost do Chlebanówki i tam czynili przygotowania do pochodu. Zagłoba zakupił przede wszystkim za pieniądze pożyczone od Longina pięć rosłych koni podolskich zdolnych do dalekich pochodów, których chętnie używała jazda polska i starszyzna kozacka; koń taki mógł dzień cały gnać za bachmatem tatarskim, a szybkością biegu przewyższał nawet tureckie, od których był wytrzymalszy na wszelkie zmiany pogody, na noce chłodne i dżdże. Takich to pięć biegunów nabył pan Zagłoba; prócz tego dla siebie i towarzyszów, również jak i dla kniaziówny nabył dostatnie świty kozackie. Rzędzian zajął się jukami, a gdy już wszystko było przewidziane i gotowe, ruszyli w drogę, Bogu i świętemu Mikołajowi, patronowi panien, w opiekę przedsięwzięcie oddając. Tak przebranych łatwo było można poczytać za jakichś atamanów kozackich i zdarzało się często, że ich zaczepiali żołnierze z załóg polskich i straży rozrzuconych hen! aż ku Kamieńcowi – ale tym łatwo legitymował się pan Zagłoba. Jechali czas dłuższy krajem bezpiecznym, bo zajętym przez chorągwie regimentarza Lanckorońskiego, który zbliżał się z wolna ku Barowi, aby na zbierające się tam kupy kozackie mieć oko. Wiedziano już powszechnie, że z układów nic nie będzie, więc wojna wisiała nad krajem, lubo główne siły nie ruszyły się jeszcze. Armistycjum perejasławskie skończyło się do Zielonych Świątek; wojna podjazdowa nie ustawała naprawdę nigdy, a teraz wzmogła się i z obu stron czekano tylko hasła. Tymczasem wiosna rozradowała się nad stepem. Stratowana kopytami końskimi ziemia pokryła się bisiorem traw i kwiecia wyrosłego z ciał poległych rycerzy. Nad pobojowiskami tkwiły w błękicie skowronki; na wysokościach ciągnęło z krzykiem ptactwo rozmaite; wody rozlane marszczyły się w łuskę błyszczącą pod ciepłym powiewem wiatru, a wieczorami żaby pławiące się w ugrzanej fali do późna w noc wiodły radosne rozhowory. Zdawało się, że sama natura pragnie rany zabliźnić, bóle ukoić, mogiły ukryć pod kwiatami. Jasno było na niebie i ziemi, świeżo, powietrzno, wesoło, a step cały jak malowany błyszczał na kształt złotogłowiu, mienił się jak tęcza albo pas polski, na którym zręczna robotnica wszystkie barwy wybornie ożeni. Stepy grały od ptactwa i wiatr chodził po nich szeroki, który suszy wody i śniadość daje twarzom ludzkim. Wtedy to raduje się każde serce i otuchą napełnia się niezmierną, więc też i nasi rycerze takiej właśnie otuchy byli pełni. Pan Wołodyjowski śpiewał ustawicznie, a pan Zagłoba przeciągał się na koniu, nadstawiał z lubością pleców na słońce i raz, gdy go dobrze nagrzało, rzekł do małego rycerza: – Błogo mi jest, bo prawdę rzekłszy, po miodzie i węgrzynie nie masz jak słońce na stare kości. – Dla wszystkich ono jest dobre – odpowiedział pan Wołodyjowski – gdyż zauważ waćpan, jak nawet animalia lubią się wylegiwać na słońcu. – Szczęście to jest, że w takiej porze jedziemy po kniaziównę – mówił dalej Zagłoba – gdyż w zimie przy mrozach trudno by z dziewczyną uciekać. – Niech ją tylko w ręce dostaniemy, a szelmą jestem, jeżeli nam ją kto odbierze. – Powiem ci, panie Michale – rzekł na to Zagłoba – że jedną mam tylko obawę, a to: żeby w razie wojny Tatarstwo się w tamtych stronach nie ruszyło i nas nie ogarnęło; bo z Kozakami damy sobie rady. Chłopstwu wcale się nie będziemy legitymowali, bo zauważyłeś, że nas za starszych mają, a Zaporożcy piernacz szanują i Bohunowe imię tarczą nam będzie. – Znam ja się z Tatary, bo nam w państwie łubniańskim życie na ustawicznym procederze z nimi schodziło... a już ja i Wierszułł to nigdy nie mieliśmy odpoczynku – odpowiedział pan Michał. – I ja ich znam – rzekł Zagłoba. – Wspominałem ci przecie, jakom między nimi wiele lat spędził i do godności wielkich mogłem dojść; ale żem się nie chciał zbisurmanić, więc musiałem wszystkiego poniechać i jeszcze mi śmierć męczeńską zadać chcieli za to, żem ich najstarszego księdza na wiarę prawdziwą namówił. – A mówiłeś waćpan kiedy indziej, że to było w Galacie. – W Galacie było swoją drogą, a w Krymie swoją. Bo jeżeli myślisz, że się w Galacie świat kończy, to chyba nie wiesz, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Więcej jest synów Beliala niżeli chrześcijan na tym świecie. Tu wtrącił się do rozmowy Rzędzian. – Nie tylko od Tatarów możemy mieć przeszkodę – rzekł – bo nie mówiłem waszmościom, co mnie Bohun powiedział, że tego jaru paskudne potęgi pilnują. Sama ona olbrzymka, która kniaziówny pilnuje, można to jest czarownica, z diabłami w konfidencji, którzy nie wiem, czy jej o nas nie przestrzegają. Mam ci ja wprawdzie kulę, com ją sam na święconą pszenicę lał, gdyż inna się jej nie chwyta, ale oprócz tego upiorzysków tam podobno całe regimenty, które wejścia bronią. Już to głowa ichmóściów w tym, żeby mnie co złego nie spotkało, bo zaraz by mi nagroda przepadła. – Trutniu jeden! – rzecze pan Zagłoba. – Właśnie też nam w głowie o twoim zdrowiu myśleć. Nie skręci ci diabeł karku, a choćby i skręcił, to wszystko jedno, bo ty i tak za swoje łakomstwo będziesz potępiony. Za stary ja wróbel, żeby mnie na plewy brać, i to sobie zakonotuj, że jeśli Horpyna można czarownica, to ja możniejszy od niej czarownik, bom się w Persji ciemnego kunsztu uczył. Ona diabłom służy, a oni mnie i mógłbym nimi jako wołmi orać, jeno nie chcę mając zbawienie duszy na uwadze. – To dobrze, mój jegomość, ale na ten raz to już niech jegomość swojej mocy użyje, bo zawszeć lepiej być w bezpieczności. – Ja zaś więcej ufam w naszą dobrą sprawę i boską opiekę – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – Niechże tam Horpyny i Bohuna czarni strzegą, a z nami są anieli niebiescy, którym najlepszy piekielny komunik nie dotrzyma; na któren przypadek świętemu Michałowi Archaniołowi siedm świec z białego wosku ofiaruję. – To już i ja na jedną się przyłożę – rzekł Rzędzian – żeby mnie jegomość, pan Zagłoba, potępieniem nie straszył. – Pierwszy ja cię do piekła wyprawię – odpowiedział szlachcic – jeśli się pokaże, że miejsca nie wiesz dobrze. – Jak to nie wiem? Byleśmy do Waładynki dojechali, to już z zawiązanymi oczyma trafię. Pojedziemy brzegiem ku Dniestrowi, a jar będzie po prawej ręce; któren po tym poznamy, że wejście do niego skałą zawalone. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się, że wcale wjechać nie można, ale w skale jest wyrwa, przez którą dwa konie obok siebie przejdą. Jak już tam będziemy, to nam nikt nie umknie, bo to jest jedyny wchód i wychód z jaru, naokoło zaś ściany tak wysokie, że ptak ledwie przeleci. Czarownica morduje ludzi, którzy tam bez pozwoleństwa wchodzą, i jest dużo kościotrupów, ale na to Bohun nie kazał zważać, jeno jechać i krzyczeć: „Bohun! Bohun!...” Dopieroż ona do nas z przyjaźnią wyjdzie... Prócz Horpyny jest tam jeszcze i Czeremis, któren z piszczeli okrutnie strzela. Oboje musimy uśmiercić. – Onego Czeremisa nie mówię, ale babę dość będzie związać. – Zaśby ją tam jegomość związał! Ona taka mocna, że pancerz jak koszulę rozdziera, a podkowa to jeno jej w ręku chrupnie. Chyba jeden pan Podbipięta dałby jej rady, ale nie my. Daj no jegomość pokój, mam ja na nią kulę święconą, niechże już na tę diablicę przyjdzie czarna godzina; inaczej leciałaby za nami jak wilczyca, a na Kozaków wyła i pewnie byśmy nie tylko panny, ale własnych głów zdrowo nie przywieźli. Na podobnych rozmowach i naradach schodził im czas w drodze. A jechali śpieszno, mijając miasteczka, sioła, chutory i mogiły. Szli na Jarmolińce ku Barowi, skąd dopiero mieli się zwrócić ukosem w stronę Jampola i Dniestru. Przechodzili przez te okolice, w których niegdyś Wołodyjowski pobił Bohuna – i pana Zagłobę z jego rąk uwolnił. Trafili nawet do tego samego chutoru i zatrzymali się w nim na noc. Czasem też wypadały im noclegi i pod gołym niebem, w stepie, a wówczas pan Zagłoba urozmaicał je opowiadaniem dawnych swych przygód, tych, które się zdarzyły, i takich, które wcale się nie zdarzyły. Ale najwięcej rozmawiano o kniaziównie i o jej przyszłym uwolnieniu z niewoli u czarownicy. Wyjechawszy wreszcie z okolic trzymanych w ryzie przez załogi i chorągwie Lanckorońskiego, weszli w kraj kozaczy, w którym nic nie pozostało się Lachów, bo tych, którzy nie uciekli, wytępiono ogniem i mieczem. Maj skończył się i nastał czerwiec znojny, a oni ledwie trzecią część podróży odbyli, bo droga była daleka i trudna. Na szczęście, od strony kozactwa żadne nie groziło im niebezpieczeństwo. Chłopskim watahom nie legitymowali się wcale, bo te najczęściej za starszych zaporoskich ich miały. Wszelako od czasu do czasu pytano ich, co by za jedni byli, a wówczas pan Zagłoba, jeżeli pytającym był Niżowy, pokazywał piernacz Bohunów, jeśli zaś zwykły rezun z czerni, to nie zsiadając z konia, kopał go nogą w piersi i obalał na ziemię – inni zaś patrząc na to, zaraz otwierali im drogę, myśląc, że to nie tylko swój jedzie, ale i ktoś bardzo godny, skoro bije. „Może Krzywonos, Burłaj albo i sam bat'ko Chmielnicki.” Wielce jednak narzekał pan Zagłoba na sławę Bohuna, bo się zbyt pytaniami o niego uprzykrzali Niżowi, przez co i zwłoki w podróży zdarzały się niemałe. I zwykle nie było końca pytaniom : czy zdrów? czy żyje? – bo się już wieść o jego śmierci aż pod Jahorlik i porohy rozbiegła. A gdy podróżni opowiadali, że zdrów i wolny i że jego to właśnie są wysłańcami, tedy całowano ich i częstowano; otwierały się im wszystkie serca, a nawet worki, z czego chytry pachołek pana Skrzetuskiego nie omieszkał korzystać. W Jampolu przyjął ich Burłaj, który tu z wojskiem niżowym i czernią na Tatarów budziackich czekał, stary, sławny pułkownik. Ten przed laty Bohuna rzemiosła wojennego uczył; na wyprawy czarnomorskie z nim chodził i Synopę na współkę w jednej z takich wypraw zrabowali, więc też kochał go jak syna i wdzięcznie przyjął jego wysłańców nie okazując najmniejszej nieufności, zwłaszcza że zeszłego roku Rzędziana przy nim widział. Owszem, dowiedziawszy się, że Bohun żyje i na Wołyń zdąża, ucztę z radości wysłańcom wydał i sam się na niej upił. Obawiał się, było, pan Zagłoba, ażeby Rzędzian podpiwszy nie wygadał się z czym niepotrzebnym, ale pokazało się, że szczwany jak lis pachołek tak się umiał obracać, że mówiąc prawdę wówczas tylko, gdy ją można było powiedzieć, sprawy przez to nie narażał, a tym większą ufność zyskiwał. Dziwnie jednak było słuchać naszym rycerzom tych rozmów prowadzonych z jakąś straszliwą szczerością, w których ich nazwiska często się powtarzały. – Słyszeli my – mówił Burłaj – że Bohun w pojedynku usieczon. A nie wiecie wy, kto jego usiekł? – Wołodyjowski, oficer kniazia Jaremy – odpowiedział spokojnie Rzędzian. – Ej, żeby ja go w ręce dostał, zapłaciłby mu ja za naszego sokoła. Ze skóry ja by jego obdarł! Pan Wołodyjowski ruszył na to owsianymi wąsikami i spojrzał na Burłaja takim wzrokiem, jakim chart spogląda na wilka, którego mu nie wolno uchwycić za gardziel, a Rzędzian rzekł: – Dlatego to ja wam mówię, mości pułkowniku, jego nazwisko. „Diabeł będzie miał prawdziwą pociechę z tego chłopaka!” – pomyślał pan Zagłoba. – Ale – mówił dalej Rzędzian – ten nie tyle winien, bo jego sam Bohun wyzwał nie wiedząc, jaką szablę wyzywa Inny tam był szlachcic, największy Bohuna wróg, który raz już kniaziównę mu z rąk wydarł. – A to kto taki? – At! stary opój, co się przy naszym atamanie w Czehrynie wieszał i druha dobrego jego udawał. – Będzie on jeszcze wisiał! – wykrzyknął Burłaj. – Kpem jestem, jeżeli temu pokurczowi uszu nie obetnę! – mruknął Zagłoba. – Tak go usiekli – prawił Rzędzian – że innego dawno by już kruki dziobały, ale w naszym atamanie dusza rogata i wyzdrowiał, chociaż do Włodawy ledwie się dowlókł, i tam by też pewno rady sobie nie dał, żeby nie my. My jego na Wołyń wyprawili, gdzie nasi górą, a samych tu po dziewczynę wysłał. – Zgubią jego te czarnobrewy! – mruknął Burłaj. – I ja jemu to dawno przepowiadał. A czy to mu nie lepiej było poigrać z dziewczyną po kozacku, a potem kamień do szyi i w wodę, jak my na Czarnym Morzu robili? Tu ledwie wytrzymał pan Wołodyjowski, tak był w swoim sentymencie dla płci białej zraniony. Zagłoba zaś rozśmiał się i rzekł: – Pewnie by tak lepiej. – Ale wy dobre druhy! – mówił Burłaj – wy jego nie opuścili w potrzebie, a ty mały (tu zwrócił się do Rzędziana), ty najlepszy ze wszystkich, bo ja już ciebie w Czehrynie widział, jak ty naszego sokoła pilnował i hołubił. No! tak i ja wam druh. Wy mówcie, czego wam potrzeba! mołojców czy koni? – tak ja wam dam, żeby się wam gdzie z powrotem krzywda nie stała. – Mołojców nam nie potrzeba, mości pułkowniku – odrzekł Zagłoba – bo my swoi ludzie i swoim krajem pojedziemy, a Bóg nie daj złego spotkania, to z wielką watahą gorzej niż z małą, ale konie co najściglejsze to by się przydały. – Dam wam takie, że ich i bachmaty chanowe nie dogonią. Wtem Rzędzian odezwał się nie tracąc sposobnej pory: – I hroszi mało nam daw ataman, bo sam ne maw, a za Bracławiem miara owsa talara. – To hody ze mną do komory – rzekł Burłaj. Rzędzian nie dał sobie tego dwa razy powtarzać i zniknął wraz ze starym pułkownikiem za drzwiami, a gdy po chwili ukazał się znowu, radość biła mu z pucołowatego oblicza i siny żupan odymał mu się jakoś na brzuchu. – No, jedźcie z Bogiem – ozwał się stary Kozak – a jak dziewczynę weźmiecie, tak wstąpcie do mnie, niech i ja Bohunową zazulę zobaczę. – Nie może to być, mości pułkowniku – odrzekł śmiało pachołek – bo ta Laszka okrutnie się stracha i raz się już nożem pchnęła. Boimy się, by jej co złego się nie stało. Lepiej niech już ataman sobie z nią radzi. – Poradzi!... nie będzie ona mu się strachała. Laszka biłoruczka! Kozak jej śmierdzi! – mruknął Burłaj. – Jedźcie z Bogiem! niedaleko już macie! Z Jampola niezbyt już było daleko do Waładynki, ale droga trudna, a raczej ustawiczne bezdroże rozpościerało się przed rycerzami, bo w owych czasach tamtejsze okolice były jeszcze pustynią z rzadka tylko osiadłą i zabudowaną. Szli tedy od Jampola nieco na zachód, oddalając się od Dniestru, aby iść następnie z biegiem wód Waładynki, ku Raszkowowi, bo tylko tak idąc można było trafić do jaru. Na niebie bielił się świt, gdyż uczta u Burłaja przeciągnęła się do późnej nocy, i pan Zagłoba wyrachował, że przed zachodem słońca nie odnajdą jaru, ale było to mu właśnie na rękę, chciał bowiem po uwolnieniu Heleny zostawić noc za sobą. Tymczasem jadą rozmawiali, jak dotychczas służyło im we wszystkim szczęście przez całą drogę, a pan Zagłoba wspominając ucztę Burłajową tak mówił: – Przypatrzcie się jeno, jak to ci Kozacy, którzy żyją w bractwie, wspierają się wzajemnie w każdym terminie! Nie mówię o czerni, którą oni pogardzają i dla której, jeżeli diabeł im pomoże zrzucić naszą zwierzchność, gorszymi jeszcze będą panami; ale w bractwie jeden za drugiego w ogień skoczyć gotowy, nie tak jak między naszą szlachtą. – Gdzie tam, mój jegomość – odparł na to Rzędzian. – Byłem ja między nimi długo i widziałem, jako się między sobą niby wilcy zażerają, a gdyby Chmielnickiego nie stało, który ich to siłą, to polityką w ryzie trzyma, wnet by się ze szczętem pozażerali. Ale ten Burłaj to jest wielki między nimi wojownik i sam Chmielnicki jego szanuje. – Ale ty pewnie już masz dla niego kontempt, bo ci się obedrzeć pozwolił. Ej, Rzędzian, Rzędzian! nie umrzesz ty własną śmiercią! – Co komu pisano, mój jegomość! Wszakże nieprzyjaciela w pole wywieść chwalebna to jest rzecz i Bogu miła! – Toteż nie to ci się gani, ale twoją chciwość. Chłopski to sentyment, szlachcica niegodny, za który pewnie będziesz potępiony. – Nie pożałuję ja na świecę do kościoła, jak mi się uda zarobić, aby też i Pan Bóg miał ze mnie korzyść i nadal mnie błogosławił; a że rodzicieli wspomagam, to nie grzech. – Co za szelma na cztery nogi kuta! – wykrzyknął zwracając się do Wołodyjowskiego pan Zagłoba. – Myślałem, że razem ze mną i fortele moje pójdą do trumny, ale widzę, że to frant jeszcze większy. Toż my przez chytrość tego pachołka uwolnimy naszą kniaziównę od Bohunowej niewoli za Bohunowym pozwoleniem i na Burłajowych koniach! Widziałże kto kiedy podobną rzecz? A na pozór trzech groszy byś za tego pachołka nie dał. Rzędzian uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i odrzekł: – Albo to nam będzie źle, mój jegomość? – Udałeś mi się i żeby nie twoja chciwość, to bym cię do służby wziął; ale skoroś Burłaja tak w pole wywiódł, już ci to, żeś mnie nazwał opojem, przebaczam. – To nie ja tak jegomości nazwałem, jeno Bohun. – Bóg go też skarał – odrzekł Zagłoba. Na takich rozmowach zeszedł im ranek, ale gdy już słońce wytoczyło się wysoko na sklep niebieski, chwyciła ich powaga, bo za kilka godzin mieli ujrzeć Waładynkę. Po długiej podróży byli na koniec u celu, ale niepokój, naturalny w podobnych wypadkach, wkradł im się do serc. Żyje–li jeszcze Helena? a jeżeli żyje, to czy znajdą ją w jarze? Horpyna mogła ją wywieźć lub może ją w ostatniej chwili ukryć w nieznanych rozpadlinach jaru albo uśmiercić. Przeszkody nie były jeszcze przezwyciężone, niebezpieczeństwa wszystkie nie minęły. Mieli wprawdzie wszystkie znaki, po których Horpyna powinna była ich rozeznać jako Bohunowych wysłańców pełniących jego wolę; ale nuż diabły lub duchy ją ostrzegą? Tego obawiał się najwięcej Rzędzian, a i pan Zagłoba, choć się miał za biegłego w ciemnym kunszcie nie myślał o tym bez niepokoju. W takim bowiem razie zastaliby jar pusty albo – co gorzej – Kozaków z Raszkowa ukrytych w nim na zasadzce. Serca biły im coraz mocniej, a gdy wreszcie po kilku jeszcze godzinach drogi z wysokiej krawędzi jaru ujrzeli błyszczącą z dala wstążkę wody, pucołowata twarz Rzędziana przybladła trochę. – To Waładynka! – rzekł przyciszonym głosem. – Już? – pytał równie cicho Zagłoba. – Jak my to już blisko!... – Oby nas tylko Bóg ustrzegł! – odparł Rzędzian. – Mój jegomość, niech no jegomość pocznie zaklęcia, bo okrutnie się boję. – Głupstwo zaklęcia! Przeżegnamy rzekę i czeluście, to lepiej pomoże. Pan Wołodyjowski najspokojniejszy był ze wszystkich, ale milczał; obejrzał tylko starannie pistolety i podsypał na nowo, po czym zmacał, czy szabla lekko wychodzi z pochwy. – Mam i ja kulę święconą w tym oto pistolecie – rzekł Rzędzian.– W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha Świętego! Ruszajmy! – Ruszajmy! ruszajmy! Po niejakim czasie znaleźli się nad brzegiem rzeczki i zwrócili konie w kierunku jej biegu. Tu pan Wołodyjowski zatrzymał ich na chwilę i rzekł: – Niech Rzędzian weźmie piernacz, bo jego czarownica zna, i niechże pierwszy z nią paktuje, żeby się nas nie przestraszyła i nie uciekła w jaką czeluść z kniaziówną. – Ja pierwszy nie pojadę, róbcie waszmościowie, co chcecie – rzekł Rzędzian. – To jedź, trutniu, na ostatku! To powiedziawszy pan Wołodyjowski ruszył pierwszy, za nim jechał pan Zagłoba, a w końcu z powodnymi końmi cłapał Rzędzian oglądając się niespokojnie na wszystkie strony. Kopyta końskie szczękały po kamieniach, naokół panowała głucha cisza pustyni, jeno szarańcze i koniki polne, ukryte w rozpadlinach i szparach, ksykały głośno, bo dzień był znojny, chociaż słońce zeszło już znacznie z południa. Jeźdźcy nadjechali na koniec nad wzgórze okrągłe jak przewrócona tarcza rycerska, nad którym rozpadające się i zwietrzałe od słońca skały tworzyły kształty podobne do rumowisk, do zwalisk domów i wież kościelnych; myślałbyś: zamek lub miasto zburzone wczoraj przez nieprzyjaciela. Rzędzian spojrzał i trącił pana Zagłobę. – To Wraże Uroczyszcze – rzekł – poznaję z tego, co mnie Bohun powiadał. Tędy w nocy nikt żywy nie przejdzie. – Jeśli nie przejdzie, to może przejedzie – odparł Zagłoba. – Tfu! co za jakiś przeklęty kraj! Ale że przynajmniej na dobrej jesteśmy drodze! – To już niedaleko! – rzekł Rzędzian. – Chwała Bogu! – odpowiedział pan Zagłoba i myśl jego uniosła się ku kniaziównie. Było mu jakoś dziwnie na duszy i widząc te dzikie brzegi Waładynki, tę pustynię i głuszę, prawie nie wierzył sobie, żeby kniaziówna mogła być tak blisko – ona, dla której tyle przygód i niebezpieczeństw przebył i którą tak pokochał, że gdy przyszła wieść o jej śmierci, to sam nie wiedział, co robić z życiem i ze starością. Ale z drugiej strony, człowiek oswaja się nawet z nieszczęściem, pan Zagłoba zaś przez tyle czasu zżył się z myślą, że ona porwana, daleko i w Bohunowej mocy, iż teraz nie śmiał sobie powiedzieć: oto już nadchodzi koniec tęsknoty, koniec poszukiwań, nadchodzi czas pomyślności i spokoju. Przy tym i inne pytania cisnęły mu się do głowy: co też ona powie, gdy go ujrzy? zali się we łzach nie rozpłynie? Bo ten ratunek po tak długiej i ciężkiej niewoli spadnie na nią jak piorun niespodziewanie. „Bóg ma swoje dziwne drogi – myślał Zagłoba – i tak potrafił wszystko powiązać, że z tego jest tryumf cnocie, a zawstydzenie nieprawościom.” Bóg to oddał naprzód Rzędziana w ręce Bohuna, a potem uczynił z nich przyjaciół. Bóg to sprawił, że wojna, sroga matka, odwołała dzikiego atamana z tych pustkowi, do których łup swój jak wilk uniósł. Bóg później wydał go w ręce Wołodyjowskiego i znowu zetknął z Rzędzianem – i tak się wszystko złożyło, że teraz ot, gdy tam Helena resztę nadziei może traci i już znikąd, znikąd nie spodziewa się pomocy – pomoc tuż! „Kończy się twoje płakanie i zgryzota, córuchno moja – myślał dalej Zagłoba – i niezadługo przyjdzie na cię radość niezmierna. Oj! a będzież ona wdzięczna, będzie rączki składała! a dziękowała!” Tu stanęła dziewczyna panu Zagłobie w oczach jakoby żywa – i rozczulił się szlachcic okrutnie, i pogrążył się całkiem w rozmyślaniach o tym, co to za chwilę się zdarzy. Wtem Rzędzian pociągnął go z tyłu za rękaw: – Jegomość! – A co? – spytał Zagłoba niekontent, iż mu przerwano bieg myśli. – Czy jegomość widział? Wilk pomknął przed nami. – To i cóż? – A czy to tylko był wilk? – Całujże go w nos. W tej chwili Wołodyjowski zatrzymał konia. – Czyśmy drogi nie zmylili? – pytał – bo to już by powinno być. – Nie! – odrzekł Rzędzian – tak jedziemy, jak Bohun mówił. Dałby Bóg, ażeby to już było po wszystkim. – Będzie niedługo, jeżeli dobrze jedziemy. – Chciałem też jeszcze waszmościów prosić, aby jak będę gadał z czarownicą, na owego Czeremisa uważać; wielki to ma być paskudnik, ale podobno z rusznicy okrutnie strzela. – Nie bój się, jazda! Zaledwie ujechali kilkadziesiąt kroków, konie poczęły tulić uszy i chrapać. Na Rzędzianie skóra zmieniła się w jaszczur, bo spodziewał się, że lada chwila zza załamu skały rozlegnie się wycie upiora lub wytoczy się jaki kształt szkaradny a nieznany – ale pokazało się, że konie chrapały tylko dlatego, że przechodziły tuż koło legowiska owego wilka, który tak poprzednio zaniepokoił pachołka. Naokół była cisza; nawet szarańcze przestały ksykać, bo już i słońce schyliło się na drugą stronę nieba. Rzędzian przeżegnał się i uspokoił. Nagle Wołodyjowski wstrzymał konia. – Widzę jar – rzekł – do którego gardziel skałą zatkana, a w skale wyrwa. – W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha – szepnął Rzędzian – to tu! – Za mną! – skomenderował pan Michał, skręcając konia. Po chwili stanęli u wyrwy i przejechali jakby pod sklepieniem kamiennym. Otworzył się przed nimi jar głęboki, gęsto zarośnięty po bokach, rozsuwający się w dali w obszerną, półkolistą równinkę, obwiedzioną jakby olbrzymimi murami. Rzędzian począł wołać, ile mu sił w piersiach starczyło: – Bo–hun! Bo–hun! Bywaj, wiedźmo! bywaj! Bo–hun! Bo–hun! Zatrzymali konie i stali przez czas jakiś w milczeniu, po czym pachołek znów jął wołać: – Bohun! Bohun! Z dala doszło szczekanie psów. – Bohun! Bohun!... Na lewym zrębie jaru, na który padały czerwone i złote promienie słońca, poczęły szeleścić gęste krzewy głogu i dzikiej śliwiny i po chwili ukazała się niemal na samym szczycie stoku jakaś postać ludzka, która przechyliwszy się i przykrywszy oczy ręką, wpatrywała się pilnie w przybyłych. – To Horpyna! – rzekł Rzędzian i zwinąwszy dłonie koło ust począł po raz trzeci wołać: – Bohun! Bohun! Horpyna poczęła schodzić i idąc wyginała się w tył dla równowagi. Szła szybko, a za nią toczył się jakiś mały, krępy człowieczek z długą turecką rusznicą w ręku; krze łamały się pod potężnymi stopami wiedźmy, kamienie spadały spod nich, hucząc, na dno jaru, i tak przechylona, w czerwonych blaskach, wydawała się istotnie jakąś olbrzymią, nadprzyrodzoną istotą. – Kto wy? – rzekła wielkim głosem, stanąwszy na dnie. – Jak się masz, basetlo? – rzekł Rzędzian, któremu na widok ludzi, nie duchów, wróciła cała zwykła flegma. – Ty sługa Bohunów? ty! poznaję cię! Ty mały, a ci, co za jedni? – Druhy Bohunowi. – Kraśna wiedźma – mruknął pod wąsikami pan Michał. – A po co wy tu przyjechali? – Masz tu piernacz, nóż i pierścień, wiesz, co to znaczy? Olbrzymka wzięła znaki do ręki i poczęła je pilnie rozpatrywać, po czym rzekła : – Te same są! Wy po kniaziównę? – Tak jest. A zdrowa ona? – Zdrowa. Czemu to Bohun sam nie przyjechał? – Bohun ranny. – Ranny?... Ja to we młynie widziała. – Jeżeliś widziała, to czego pytasz? Łżesz, waltornio! – rzekł poufale Rzędzian. Wiedźma pokazała w uśmiechu białe jak u wilka zęby i złożywszy dłoń w kułak szturchnęła pod bok Rzędziana. – Ty mały, ty! – Pójdziesz precz! – Nie daruj! pocałuj! hu! A kiedy weźmiecie kniaziównę? – Zaraz, jeno koniom odpoczniemy. – To bierzcie! Pojadę i ja z wami. – A ty po co? – Memu bratu śmierć pisana Jego Lachy na pal wsadzą. Pojadę z wami. Rzędzian pochylił się w kulbace niby dla łatwiejszej rozmowy z olbrzymką i ręka jego spoczęła nieznacznie na kolbie pistoletu. – Czeremis, Czeremis! – rzekł pragnąc zwrócić uwagę swych towarzyszów na karła. – Po co ty tego wołasz? On ma język urznięty. – Ja jego nie wołam, jeno się jego urodzie dziwuję. Ty jego nie odjedziesz, on twój mąż. – On mój pies. – I was tylko dwoje w jarze? – Dwoje; kniaziówna trzecia! – To dobrze. Ty jego nie odjedziesz. – Pojadę z wami, mówiłam ci. – A ja ci mówię, że zostaniesz. W głosie pachołka było coś takiego, że olbrzymka odwróciła się na miejscu z twarzą niespokojną, bo podejrzenie wstąpiło jej nagle w duszę. – Szczo ty? – rzekła. – Ot, szczo ja! – odparł Rzędzian i huknął jej między piersi z pistoletu tak z bliska, że dym zakrył ją na chwilę zupełnie. Horpyna cofnęła się w tył z rozkrzyżowanymi rękoma; oczy wylazły jej na wierzch głowy, jakieś nieludzkie skrzeczenie wyszło jej z gardzieli, zachwiała się i padła na wznak jak długa. W tej samej chwili pan Zagłoba ciął Czeremisa szablą przez głowę, aż kość zgrzytnęła pod ostrzem ; potworny karzeł nie wydał ani jęku, tylko zwinął się w kłębek jak robak i począł drgać, palce zaś u jego rąk otwierały się i zamykały na przemian, na kształt pazurów konającego rysia. Zagłoba obtarł połą od żupana dymiącą szablę, a Rzędzian zeskoczył z konia i chwyciwszy kamień rzucił go na szerokie piersi Horpyny, następnie począł szukać czegoś za pazuchą. Olbrzymie ciało wiedźmy kopało jeszcze ziemię nogami, konwulsja wykrzywiła jej straszliwie twarz, na wyszczerzonych zębach osiadła krwawa piana, a z gardła wychodziło głuche chrapanie. Tymczasem pachołek wydobył z zanadrza kawałek kredy święconej, naznaczył nią krzyż na kamieniu i rzekł: – Teraz nie wstanie. Po czym wskoczył na kulbakę. – W konie! – skomenderował pan Wołodyjowski. Pomknęli i biegli jak wicher wzdłuż krynicy płynącej środkiem jaru; minęli dęby rozrzucone z rzadka po drodze i oczom ich ukazała się chata, a dalej wysoki młyn, którego wilgotne koło błyszczało jak czerwona gwiazda w promieniach słońca. Pod chatą dwa czarne ogromne psy, uwiązane na postronkach przy węgłach, rwały się ku nadjeżdżającym szczekając z wściekłością i wyjąc. Pan Wołodyjowski jechał pierwszy i pierwszy doleciał; z konia zeskoczył, a następnie dobiegłszy do drzwi wchodowych kopnął je nogą i wpadł do sieni brzęcząc ostrogami i szablą. W sieni na prawo przez otwarte drzwi widać było obszerną izbę, pełną wiórów, z ogniskiem ułożonym w środku, napełnioną dymem; na lewo drzwi były zamknięte. „Tam ona musi być!” – pomyślał pan Wołodyjowski i skoczył ku nim. Szarpnął, otworzył – wpadł na próg i w progu stanął jak wryty. W głębi izby, ręką oparta o krawędź łoża, stała Helena Kurcewiczówna, blada, z rozpuszczonym na plecy i ramiona włosem, a przerażone jej oczy utkwione w Wołodyjowskiego pytały: ktoś ty jest? czego tu chcesz? – bo nigdy przedtem nie widziała małego rycerza. On zaś zdumiał się na widok tej piękności i tej komnaty pokrytej aksamitami i złotogłowiem. Na koniec przyszedł do słowa i rzekł pośpiesznie: – Nie bój się waćpanna: my Skrzetuskiego przyjaciele! Wówczas kniaziówna rzuciła się na kolana. – Ratujcie mnie! – wołała składając ręce. Ale w tej samej chwili wpadł pan Zagłoba trzęsący się, czerwony, zadyszany. – To my! – krzyczał – to my z pomocą! Usłyszawszy te słowa i ujrzawszy znajomą twarz kniaziówna przechyliła się jak kwiat podcięty, ręce jej opadły, oczy pokryły się frędzlistymi zasłonami i zemdlała. Ogniem i mieczem 55